onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Krieg
Okay-we say that hes called "pirate admiral". However, in episode 45 of the original, he is called "Kizoku Kantai TEITOKU" by Brandnew. And according to the info on the Nelson Royale article, "teitoku" is equivalent to "Commodore". What gives? New Babylon 11:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :From what I understand of the matter is that "Teitoku" can be translated as different ranks depending on how it is arranged or used in the medium it is used. It also depends on who's translating. This also applies to the other ranks. In fact in some other translations like in the Filipino version, Aokiji's rank is translated to General. :In the case of Don Krieg, I believe "Teitoku" was translated to Pirate Admiral because of the way his title was used, the way he was described, and other such notes. :For Nelson, I believe it was translated to Commodore because of the way he commanded his troops and because calling him an Admiral would make some confusion. In any case, it's best not to dwell too much on it since the rank of "Teitoku" doesn't exactly exist on Oda's Marine heirachy.Mugiwara Franky 13:50, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Page name Don is a prefix. I think the name of this page should be just Krieg. --Klobis (talk) 09:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I so agree. 09:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Same for Don Accino. 09:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yup. I'm just curious, but what does the "Don" mean? And we'll have to make sure we mention what it means on the page after they're renamed. 16:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Would be "Mr" in Spanish, I guess. Uhhh no. Don is part of his name, same with Accino. 00:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Not many people during the arc really refered to him as "DON Krieg", and it can just as well be an alias. "DON" means something like big and powerful. As Tom always said, "Something-something, with a DON!" 00:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) It's how he was referred to during most of it. Gin always said Don Krieg this, Don krieg that. It's obviously the name he goes by and not just a title. 01:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) No, Don isn't part of the name. It's the same as "Captain" Kuro, "Captain" John etc. His Wanted Poster in the manga and the databooks both have his name as just "Krieg". Also, if Don was part of his name it would have been written in Katakana, not Kanji. 01:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Nobody calls Kuro Captain Kuro as a name. Gin is referring to him as Gin throughout the whole arc like it is his NAME. Luffy does it too if I recall. 01:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Don=首領 in kanji, which means head or leader. It is not his family name or something. --Klobis (talk) 01:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, that's not his family name or anything, but it is what his crew calls him and the chefs at the Baratie. 02:25, October 9, 2012 (UTC) If it's not a family name, then it's not his name. I say change them. 02:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) "Don" is gone. 19:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I guess no one has a problem with this anymore, but I can't rename it since the redirect page "Krieg" still exists. Doesn't it have to be deleted, first? 20:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Don Krieg is his full name. SeaTerror (talk) 23:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I really hope you're trolling, since this has been over and done with for 4 months. Don is in kanji, meaning it's a title, not his actual name. 23:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't mean it can't be used as a name. He was only ever referred to as Don Krieg. SeaTerror (talk) 23:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) And if you look at his wanted poster, it says Krieg. 23:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) This is proof that ST is ALWAYS against facts. Don is a titular name, not family. 00:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Otherwise, we'd be going for "Sir" Crocodile. 00:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I figured as much, he's just making himself look stupid by trolling. 00:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sir is just an honorific. The Don in Krieg isn't. Also I love how nobody on this site knows what trolling is. SeaTerror (talk) 02:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) SeaTerror, his name is Krieg, not Don Krieg. Look at the evidence presented, now look at what little you've put up. Why you only chose to bring this up 4 months after the fact is beyond me. Sometimes I think you argue deliberately just to piss people off, kinda like now. I can think of several reasons why you would disagree with this and none of them have to do with how the word Don is used. Don is an epithet, and that's final. 02:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Should we take this as a form of vandalism? ST argued with something that was long settled, with all the evidence pointing at one point, he adamantly sides with the other point. 11:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :FYI, I was just using Sir Crocodile as an example for Don Krieg, not comparing it as family names. And if Don is his family name (which is NOT) then he'd be related to Don Accino and the entire Accino Family. 11:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, we should. 15:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Sir is just an honorific. The Don in Krieg isn't." → Funny, I think it's exactly the opposite. Alright, who wants to ban ST for this? 07:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Who doesn't? 15:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Regrettably, this isn't the place. Bring it up on his ban forum instead. 15:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) For whoever still thinks don is part of the name, I think what actually decide if it is or it isn't is his bounty poster. Yeah. The moment I saw that, I dropped my arguments back in October. 16:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and ban forum part 3 has begun. Please participate. 09:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Don Is it worth noting that "Don" is a title for a crime boss, such as in the mafia, and Krieg is the equivalent in his armada? 03:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think that would be a given, more or less, like "Sir" Crocodile. 11:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC)